A Dream Come True
by Acelover
Summary: [Hannah Montana] Miley meets Brandon and when she finds out he goes to Seaview and that he plays guitar, she tells him her secret and he says yes to playing the guitar in her band. They get together. Oliver gets jealous. R&R NO FLAMES
1. Thinking of him

**Hi! This is my first HM fanfic so I hope it's not too bad lol please R&R:-)**_  
_

_

* * *

Who said, who said I can't be Superman_

_I say, I say that I know I can_

_Who said, who said I won't be president_

_I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet _

_Whoooa _

_A-Whaooo_

_Who said?_

_That's right._

* * *

"Hey oh my gosh it's Hannah Montana for real! Could you sign this for me?" a fan asked, handing her a Hannah Montana t-shirt. 

"Absolutely," Miley said. "What's your name?"

"Brandon."

Miley quickly scribbled something nice and handed it back. Wow. This guy was so hot! His shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes were to die for. When Miley realized she was staring, she quickly shook her head and called "NEXT." As he walked away, Brandon smiled back at her. She was sad to see him go.

At home

"Lily oh my gosh he was so CUTE."

Miley and Lily were back at home. Since it was a Saturday, Lily was spending the night. Their plans were to just relax, have fun, and watch t.v. like they usually did, but no matter how hard Miley tried, she just couldn't seem to get Brandon off her mind.

Lily got her popcorn out from the microwave and plopped down on the couch.

"Well, by what you told me about him, he does sound really dreamy."

"He is!" Miley said. "He's even cuter than Josh."

"Cuter than Josh?" Lily asked in amazement. "Wow." Stuffing her mouth with handfuls of popcorn, Lily turned on the t.v.

"I know! I was even surprised myself," Miley said, plopping down beside her friend. "If only he went to Seaview," She said, grabbing popcorn from the large, blue bowl. She sighed to sound extra dramatic.

For the next minutes, Miley and Lily were focused on watching some reality show when Jackson walked in. Startling them both, he reached down and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Hey! Get your own popcorn!" Miley and Lily shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay! Gosh! I was just hungry," Jackson said, putting his hands out infront of him.

Miley rolled her eyes and watched for t.v.

"This show is stupid," Lily said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel. Suddenly, Hannah Montana appeared on the screen singing in the concert. An announcer came on:

"No one knows for sure if it is true that Hannah Montana is quitting her singing career. is it just one of those nasty rumors? Of the sad, devastating truth for all these fans?"

"What?" Miley exclaimed. "It's a rumor! A nasty rumor!" She yelled, standing up. "Give me that," She said as Lily quickly handed her the remote.

"That is so stupid," Lily said. "How people make up rumors like that. They have their own lives to worry about!"

"Tell me about it. It's so frustrating, hearing rumors about me day after day."

Jackson chuckled. "Well if you hate rumors so much, why don't you just quit? You probably couldn't take it anyway," he said, munching on an apple.

Lily gasped. "This is not funny, Jackson. You don't know what your sister goes through! And if she couldn't handle the rumors and gossip, don't you think she would have quit already? Miley loves what she does and-"

Miley broke her off. "Thanks Lily, i've got it," she said, walking up to Jackson.

"Just to let you know, Hannah Montana can handle anything and anyone, and as far as I know, I am not quitting singing anytime soon," Miley said, perching her hand on her hips.

"Yeah," Lily added.

Jackson took another bite of his apple and said, "Sure, Hannah Montana can handle it, but can Miley Stewart?"

Miley groaned and rolled her eyes. "Come on Lily let's go to my room," she said, tugging on her friend's sleeve.

"Wait!" Lily yelled, "We can't forget the popcorn!" She said, grabbing the bowl and following Miley into her room.

* * *

They were both settling into their comfy, warm beds when the phone rang. 

"Who could that be this late at night?" Lily wondered, glancing at the clock that read "10:30".

"Beats me." Miley picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Miley?" Oliver's voice spoke from the other end. "You'll never guess what they said about you _this _time on t.v.!"

"I know, I know, Lily and I were watching it too." Covering the phone with her hand for just a second, Miley mouthed the word Oliver to Lily and they both rolled their eyes. Of course it was him. Who else would be calling this late?

"Yeah..," Oliver said slowly. "Just to make everything clear, you're not really ending your singing career, are you?"

Miley gasped. "No Oliver, of course not I would never do that! Just because of some stupid rumors? I don't think so."

"Well, that's a relief," Oliver said, his voice more cheerful. "I mean, even though I know that _you're _Hannah Montana, she's still one of my favorite singers."

Miley smiled. "Why thank you. Now if you'd mind, Lola and Hannah need to catch some sleep," she said, and hung up when Oliver said bye.

Lily laughed as Miley crawled back in her bed.

"So he actually thought for a second that the rumor was true?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yep," Miley sighed. "I guess he's going to have to get used to them too."

As they both laughed, Miley switched off the lights and pulled the covers over her head. Still, after all this time had passed since the concert, she still found herself thinking and dreaming of Brandon all night long.

* * *

**Hey! How was it? I like lots of reviews so please review! Next update will probably be onn wednesday or maybe sooner. :-)**  



	2. The Plan

The next day at school went by fast. Rumors were spreading like lightening about Hannah Montana quiting the music business, and people were either crying their eyes out or grinning ear to ear. Miley wanted to knock those ones out.

"Miley, don't worry. You're not even ending your career anyway," Lily had told her. "Just think: the next time you're up there on that stage, singing Best of Both Worlds, those idiots on t.v. will be standing there open mouthed and you'll never hear a word out of them again."

"I know, but it's like they _want _me to stop singing or something. Oh no Lily, please tell me I'm not a horrible singer!"

"Calm down you're a great singer!" Lily paused to take a long breath. "Don

't you have an agent or something? One that tells you how to deal with rumors like these?"

"The only thing closest to an agent I have is my dad." Miley said. They were eating lunch. Miley opened her chocolate milk, sniffed it, then threw it out, not wanting to drink anything expired.

"Well does he know about this yet?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. He's probably already found out, but I don't know. He'll probably just tell me the same thing you did."

Lily's face filled with disbelief. "Well..if you're going to be a star then you have to know how to deal with the nasty rumors that come with the business!" Lily's voice was growing louder.

"Oh, so what are you now, my agent? You suddenly know everything about my career?" Miley snapped. Their voices were loud enough now that everyone could hear their conversation. Miley gestured for Lily to lower her voice.

Lily whispered, "No, but I do know how to handle an easy thing such as a simple rumor. They're _rumors, _Miley. They aren't true. People just make them up because they have no lives!"

"Whatever."

A long silence filled the air between them. Neither of them spoke until Oliver showed up balancing a lunch tray in his left hand and a soda in his right.

"Hey guys," He said, dropping everything on the table and then sitting down across from them. "Sorry I was late. Amber and Ashley had a 'temper tantrum' about who should get the last pizza. Finally the lunch lady just ate it herself."

The girls didn't respond. Miley sighed, balanced her head with her hand, and picked up her fork to play with her salad. Lily did the same.

"Oh..okay..," Oliver looked around embarrassed even though no one even cared. "I'll just eat in silence."

A few minutes passed before Oliver spoke again. Miley and Lily rolled their eyes the moment he opened his mouth.

"Hey..who's that guy? I've never seen him before."

That got Miley's attention, and when she looked she could hardly believe her eyes. It was Brandon! He was balancing a tray full of food from the Snack Shack and he was headed to their table. When he sat down, Miley opened her mouth as if to talk without realizing it. No words came out. What would she say, that she was Hannah Montana and that they had met before? No way.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

Miley whirled around, leaned close and shook her friend's shoulders in excitement. "That's Brandon!" She whispered.

Lily's eyes widened as she looked at him again.

"Oooh, now I gotcha," Lily said. She smiled and looked at Miley. "He's so hot!"

"I know!" Miley said, and they both squealed and laughed, not realizing that everyone was watching them.

"Uh, guys?" Oliver said.

"Huh?" MIley said, then realized what he meant. "But he's mine," Miley said to Lily one more time then silently ate her lunch. At some moments, they made eye contact and held in laughter.

Focusing now on the present, Miley rolled over on her bed and sighed, looking at the algebra papers spread out before her. Fortunately she had finished a long time ago. Now she was just daydreaming. About Brandon.

"Miles, your friend is on the phone for you!" Jackson called from the kitchen.

Flustered by all that was going on in her mind and in real life, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi." It was Oliver. "Why were you and Lily laughing today at lunch? I asked her but she told me to ask you."

Miley explained how Brandon and her had met before when she was Hannah Montana, and how he was new at their school.

"Ooh. And let me guess, you guys think he's 'hot'?"

Miley rolled her eyes and shoved the sentence, that wasn't really a question, to the back of her mind.

"So is that all you called to ask for?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Oh, and Lily wanted to talk to you. You should call her."

After they hung up, Miley called Lily.

"Miley! What are you going to do? Brandon likes you as Hannah Montana but he doesn't _know _you're Hannah Montana. Maybe you should talk to him."

Miley shook her head and rolled her eyes. No way was she going to do that.

"Maybe he'll recognize your voice but not enough to know you're her."

"Lily..," she was about to say how stupid that idea was when she realized her friend was right. No one had noticed how her voice sounds like Hannah's, but since he liked her, he might notice a little similarity and like her as Miley. "That's a good idea! Tomorrow at school, I'll talk to him. And I'll make it real clear that he hears my voice."

"Good," Lily said. "And if you neep help, I'll be right there to support you."

Miley smiled. "Thanks, Lily. You're a good friend."


End file.
